Nero's quest
by devon.marion
Summary: pretty much its the narato story line with different charaters and other changes with the storyline
1. Chapter 1

Nero's quest

In the future of naruto there's a young boy named Nero Uzamaki (he is Naruto and Sakura's descendent). His dad died in the war against the 10 tailed wolf. The 23thd hokage sealed the 10 tailed wolf inside Nero's body. 10 years later Nero was in the ninja academy to become a genin. His first test was substitution jutsu and of course he passed with his friends Leo (a descendent of Rock Lee) and Levi Uchiha (a descendent of Sasuke). That was the final exam.

Now Nero, Levi, And Leo got put on the same team with their leader Jake Hatake (kakashi's descendent). So their first test was to get 3 bells from Jake. So they thought of a plan to get the bells from him. "Hey, you and Leo take him from the back, while I take him head on, ok team?" Nero said.

"Yes sir!" Leo said,

"Good idea!" Levi said smartelicky,

"Yeah, get us killed," Leo said. So they kept thinking.

Then later on the test began. First, Nero used shadow clone jutsu and went straight at him, but Jake countered with _**Lightning Style:**__**Thunder Spark**_ and knocked Nero out by electrocution. Next, Levi and Leo attacked Jake from behind, but Jake surprised them by using a thunder genjutsu that distracted them long enough for him to knock them out.

When they woke up, Jake yelled, "You pass!"

"What?!" Nero shouted surprised

"I don't believe it?!" Levi said surprised

"Huh, what?" Leo said sleepy

"Ok, you guys want some ramen?" Jake asked

"Ok!" they said


	2. Chapter 2

Nero's quest

The next day Nero's team met at the ramen stand to think of their next mission. "Hey guys how was your nights last night?" Jake asked.

"Great!" they all said.

"So what mission do you guys want to go on you have three choices?" Jake asked

"Number 2." They agreed too. Then they finished their ramen and went to the village gate to start. When they made it to the forest they seen a guy doing their mission but he's not from the village hidden in the leaves. So they approached the guy in the forest when he was done fighting. "Whaaat!" Jake yelled "Pyro what are you doing here your supposed to be dead?!" Jake said confused

"Yeah well I survived by getting to a cabin in the woods the lady that lives there healed me!?" Pyro said

"Ok!" Nero said

"Can we get going?" Levi asked

"Yeah let's get going!" Jake said. So the team and their new friend went back to the village and got ramen while Pyro told everybody about his adventures surviving the wild. Then that night while Nero was asleep the ten tailed wolf started to take over.


	3. Chapter 3

Nero's quest

The next mourning Nero woke up and his bed was scratched up badly "whaaat happen!" Nero yelled in surprise. Then like always he got up and went to the ramen stand to meet his friends. "So what mission are we going to do today?" Levi asked Jake

"None we are going to test you guys and see if you guys are ready for the jonin exam" Jake said

"Ok let's go" Leo said. So the team and Pyro went to the test grounds. Then they started their test. "You guys will have to find three scrolls and deliver them to the hokage without getting killed there are a ton of bandits and highly trained jonin in these woods so be careful!?" Jake explained

"Ok let's do this!" Nero said

"Yeah!" Levi said

"Let's go then!" Leo said. So the went though the woods looking but haven't found them yet "Nero, Levi we need to split up to find them!?" Leo said

"Good idea!" Nero and Levi said. So they split up and looked then Leo was attacked by bandits "so new prey eh eh eh" the bandit leader said.

"Time to fight!" Leo said. So there were about 3 bandits and they charged at him. **"earth style: earth spike jutsu" **Leo used on them. It knocked them out cold. Leo kept looking for the scroll. Finally he found it. Now he has to find his friends. Nero and Levi also ran into some trouble but handle it very well like Leo. They met up at the hokage's house with the scrolls and delivered them to him but three jonin were waiting for them to fight "lets fight!" they said. So they charged at Nero's team. Nero's team charged right back at them they got into a full-fledged fight using Taijutsu first then went on with other moves. Finally the jonin gave up and said you pass and let them go on. Finally they got the scrolls to the hokage. "you guys pass good job!" Jake said

"Yeah we did it!" they said. Then later they all went for ramen.


End file.
